


Sleeping Princess

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Voltron Fairy Tale AUs With Too Many Pairings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Light Angst, Shoot-Gun Daddism featuring Keith, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Space Mice have names, Swearing, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Once upon a time, on planet Altea, there was a baby girl named Allura who got cursed by the evil witch/Druid Haggar to die on her 18th birthday. To avoid such a fate, friends of her father Lance, Pidge and Keith take her into hiding on a moon of Jupiter. What no one suspected was Prince Takashi Shirogane of the Galra also known as Shiro accidentally finding her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asks for a sleeping beauty AU for shallura and I provided. Hope you like!
> 
> Also, has anyone noticed how Sleeping Beauty (the Disney film anyway) was more about three moms saving their daughter then it was about a prince saving a princess.

Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a planet called Altea. This planet’s people were ruled by a single monarch, King Alfor, who had sat alone on the throne for many years. He had his adviser Coran and his dear friend King Thace of the Galra Alliance, but he knew his people needed an heir to the throne.

Then one day, he awoke to find a baby in his room, her body wrapped in a blanket stained with blood and a child’s body collapsed beside the baby, bleeding to death before him. The child and baby were tended to immediately and Alfor learned of their tale; the boy’s village had been attacked by thieves and he’d managed to get to the baby’s house. He picked up the girl and ran, climbing and jumping until he was too tired to move. By then, he hadn’t realized he’d traveled into the King’s room and apologized dearly for his mistake.

Instead, King Alfor took the child in and the girl, giving them the names Kalor and Allura, declaring Allura his heir and Kalor her protector.

The oblivious kingdom rejoiced at the chance of a future leader and a great holiday was declared in the name of the new Princess Allura and her Cerberus, Kalor.

* * *

The ballroom was full to the maximum, with women in the finest of dresses and men the most regal of outfits. Plenty of places to hide small knives or poisons.

At least, that’s what Kalor thought as he stood next to Allura’s cradle, giving a death glare to anyone who got a little too close to the Princess of Altea, without Coran’s or Alfor’s permission. He wouldn’t allow her to die at the hands of some dirty assassin before she could even say her own name.

“Announcing his royal highness!” Coran called, “King Thace of Galra and Prince Takashi Shirogane of Earth!”

Sure enough, the King of the Galra Alliance and his adoptive human son walked down the red carpet. The two bowed to Alfor, who bowed back, but Kalor kept his back stiff and his eyes sharp.

He’d liked Thace when he’d visited before and Takashi wasn’t even old enough by human years to write his name, so neither were a likely threat. But he knew of shape-shifters who could easily imitate their appearance, so Kalor didn’t relax for a moment. He couldn’t afford to relax. The last time he did that, his village was set on fire and he nearly burned to death, along with Allura.

Thace turned to Kalor, smiling, “Stiff as ever, boy?”

Kalor merely nodded.

Takashi gazed at him with a bright smile, waving, “Hi, Kalor!”

Kalor offered him a tiny smile; human smiles, especially from the younger ones, were very hard to resist, “Hey, Takashi.”

“Can I say hi to ‘Lura?” Takashi asked, looking at the cradle in hope.

Kalor smiled; only Takashi called her that since he couldn’t say her name yet, “Okay.”

The boy positively beamed as he bounced over to the bed he couldn’t see into. Kalor offered the boy some mercy and lifted him on his hip, allowing him to look at the girl he’d likely marry some day. At least, Kalor was pretty sure that was the plan.

“Hi, ‘Lura.” He smiled, putting his hand into the cradle, “It’s great to see you again.”

Allura opened her eyes and smiled wide, grabbing at Takashi’s fingers and waving them as she laughed. Takashi laughed too and made some happy cooing noises that only made Allura giggle more.

Kalor actually felt himself relax a little because of the adorable scene. Okay, so maybe he could afford to relax a little, after all, people he trusted were here and there was a lot of security. Kalor wasn’t the only bodyguard present.

“Announcing, their Royal Highnesses!” Coran called, “The Red Prince of Mars, Keith. The Green Princex of the Moon, Pidge. And the Blue Prince of Earth, Lance.”

Sure enough, the legendary trio of warriors from the Helios System arrived and bowed to Alfor and Thace. The inhabitants of the Helios System, Altea Kingdoms and the Galra Alliance had been close for many years and the three warriors helped to get rid of the evil Zarkon and his witch Haggar for unspeakable crimes they committed towards the inhabitants of the universe. While technically, Keith, Pidge and Lance weren’t royalty, they were War Heroes, Keith was the illegitimate son of Thace (he was rather friendly with a human diplomat), Lance was a the son of one of Alfor’s distant cousins and that was apparently reason enough to start calling them royals.

“Yo, Alfor, been a while.” Lance greeted, offering the king a hand.

Alfor shook his hand with a smile, “Lance, it’s good to see you once again.”

“Hey, Dad.” Keith raised his hand.

Thace slapped it by way of human greeting, “Greetings, son.”

“Pidge!” Takashi exclaimed in sorta hushed excitement, “Hi!”

Pidge grinned as they trotted over, waving their hand, “Hey Kalor, Takashi.” They looked into the cradle and offered their hand, “Hi, Allura.”

The little princess burst into giggles and latched onto Pidge’s finger with one hand, but kept the other reserved for clinging to Takashi. Kalor found that even cuter.

Allura really was a gift to everyone.

CRASH! WOSH! SMASH!

Heads turned to gasp at the frightening sight before them. A bipedal creature with an altean body, hunched over and wrapped beyond toe to forehead in purple cloth appeared in the center of the light and Kalor felt all the blood in his body burn with fear.

It was Haggar.

There was only one reason why the witch might be here.

To cause pain and despair.

It was the only reason she lived.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a party?” Haggar smiled, looking around, “Alteans, galrans, humans. Even a few balmerans.”

She laughed, voice like nails on a chalk board.

Kalor felt like he couldn’t breath, let alone grab Allura and run, like he knew he should have.

Why wouldn’t his legs move?

Why had he stopped thinking?

Was he even breathing right now?!

“Such a shame, I never got an invitation, everyone knows I can be the life of the party.” Haggar chuckled, “Ahh, such good times we had when I was the High Druid and the Galra obeyed Zarkon like mindless puppets.”

Lance drew his gun, “I’m sorry, lady, but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

Pidge brought out their taser-hook, “It’s been fun, but now it’s time for you to go.”

Keith grabbed his sword, “I wouldn’t mind escorting you out safely.”

Haggar laughed, “My, aren’t you all such polite, little Princes. You trained them well, Alfor.”

Alfor stood before the cradle with his duo sword, Coran at his side with his knives, “I’ll have you know, Coran trained these three.”

“And they had already developed their manners long before I could influence them.” Coran added.

Thace had his dagger out, “Leave.”

Takashi squirmed out of Kalor’s grasp and ran in front of the others, pointing threateningly, “Or we’ll make you!”

“Takashi!” Kalor snapped, grabbing the boy and holding him close to his body, burying his head in his chest, “Shhh!”

Takashi frowned but stayed quiet.

Haggar laughed, “Well, didn’t you raise such a brave Earth-thing, Thace? I’m sure the mother would be proud.”

Thace bared his teeth, “Don’t touch my sons.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Thace, I wouldn’t dream of touching them.” Her eyes narrowed in on the cradle, “A lowly Altean though-”

“Seize her!” Alfor ordered.

The guards and the others rushed in while Kalor’s brain finally worked. He put Takashi down and grabbed Allura from her cradle, sprinting for the kitchen where Haggar was unlikely to follow them.

“Why are we running, we can take that witch!” Takashi yelled.

Kalor grit his teeth, “We can, but Allura can’t, she’s just a baby. We gotta hide her, Shiro, it’s the only way to keep her safe!”

“How do we do that?” Takashi asked, “We can’t turn invisible and we don’t have any teleportation abilities!”

“We just have to run!” Kalor put the pedal to the metal and sprinted up the hidden passageway.

He ran and ran until they reached the bunker that not even Alfor knew Kalor was aware of. It had a bed, lots of food goo and water, blankets for warmth and a altean child night light. Kalor sat on the bed and held Allura to his chest, panting like a dying man while Takashi explored the room, eyes alight with wonder. This deep in, Kalor couldn’t hear the sounds of battle, but he had his communicator on him. It was untraceable, so if someone did get in contact with him, good or bad, they wouldn’t find him. He’d protected Allura and Takashi. That was all he’d wanted.

What could have been tics or tocks later, Alfor hailed him on the communicator and used the code they’d developed to instruct him to come to the War room. Once there with Takashi and Allura in toe, he was met with very grim faces.

“Father!” Takashi cried, seeing Thace and running to him.

Thace pulled him into his arms and Kalor handed Allura to Alfor so they could have a reunion as well. Coran gave Kalor a hug and he fell to his knees, his unsteady legs shaking from the terror and adrenaline, tears running down his face.

He’d kept Allura and Takashi safe.

That’s all Kalor needed.

* * *

As things turned out, while Kalor had protected the kids from Haggar, her magic had been unavoidable. She sent a lizard to cast a curse on Allura, dooming her to die on her 18th birthday by pricking her finger on a spinning wheel. There was now nothing anyone could do.

At least, that's what they thought. As it turned out, Pidge, Keith and Lance had been learning how to manipulate their quintessence and they could use it to alter the curse.

Instead of dying, Allura would just fall asleep for awhile until true love’s kiss awoke her from her and break the curse. Alfor was still skeptic and decreed all spinning wheels to be banished from Altea. Kalor knew that wouldn't stop Haggar, so he asked Lance, Keith and Pidge to hide Allura until her 18th birthday had passed.

The warriors agreed to the task and that very night, snuck off with Allura in tow, heading for a moon of Jupiter called Europa. There had once been plans to colonize Europa, but they were abandoned due to budget cuts. Using the abandoned technology that gave Europa a atmosphere, they built an underground base with on the moon's dark side and lived there with Allura for 16 long years.

* * *

“What do you guys think she’ll like more, red or blue?” Pidge asked, flipping through a book.

“Red.” Keith replied, looking through the cupboards, “Also, where’s the flour?”

“By the fridge.” Lance added, “And are you kidding me, Keith? She’ll definitely prefer a blue dress, it’ll look better on her than anything red would.”

As the two started to argue while Keith kept pulling out ingredients, Pidge sighed and turned back to the book, “Why did I even bother asking them? Let’s just make her something pink.”

“NO!” Keith and Lance snapped.

Pidge laughed, “At least you can agree on something!”

The two blushed and scowled, turning away from each other.

Hearing laughter, everyone turned their heads towards the stairs where Allura was standing, giving her three raisers a smile, “You three never stop quarreling.”

Pidge shrugged, subtly sliding the book behind them, “I guess we don’t.”

“Hi, Allura!” Keith and Lance yelled in a cold sweat, using their bodies to cover up the cooking supplies.

She raised a playful eyebrow, “Just what are you three up to?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all, really, just uhh…” Lance rambled, “making statues and stuff, ya know, the kinda thing we always do!”

He laughed.

Keith gave him a deadpan look.

Allura’s eyebrow raised higher, “Okay? I’m gonna go pick some berries.” She walked to the door, grabbing her cloak and basket as she went, “See you three later!”

“Don’t hurry back!” Keith added.

“And don’t wander too far!” Lance called.

“Hail us if you need help!” Pidge ordered.

“Will do!” Allura called back, waving as she turned to run.

It wasn’t long until Allura was out of sight.

“You think she suspects anything?” Lance asked.

“Totally. We didn’t raise a stupid child.” Keith answered.

“We better get to work then.” Pidge turned back to the book, “Before she gets back would be the best time to get this done.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith dismissed, “I got this, don’t worry.”

“And I’ll handle the dress, Pidgey, you just worry about setting up the house.” Lance ordered.

“Whatever.” Pidge called, heading upstairs to grab the decorations.

* * *

Out in the woods, Allura was swinging from tree to tree, laughing loud and bright and just being a little wild. She knew the guys were up to something, it was nearly her 18th birthday after all, but they didn’t need to know she knew that if they were so keen to keep it a surprise.

Besides, there’s more than one way to enjoy a birthday. Even if your guardians don’t approve.

Allura landed in a clearing, smile on her face as her friends came to greet her; four little mice, each with their own name and special features that Allura remembered them by.

“Hello, Piya,” The little blue mouse squeaked, “Yimi,” The pink mouse giggled, “Chibo,” the large yellow mouse waved, “Neshu.” the red-eyed dark blue mouse nodded, “It’s so good to see you all again.”

The little mice squeaked in alarm, pointing behind her.

Allura blinked-

Hands covered her eyes, “Guess who’s back?”

Allura smiled, “Shiro, I know it’s you.”

Laughter filled her ears as the hands pulled away and Allura turned around, grinning at the boy who held his hands up in surrender, “What gave me away?”

Allura put a finger to her chin, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with myself and my caretakers being the only ones who live on this moon and you being the only guest to pull that, ever. Or maybe your footsteps gave you away, who knows.”

With a shrug of her shoulders, Allura smiled at him.

Shiro smiled back, shrugging his shoulders in turn, “Who knows. I’m just glad you didn’t throttle me like the first time.”

“Hey, my caretakers always told me to slap someone who sneaks up on me.” Allura pouted, “It’s how I was raised, I didn’t know any better.”

“Ehh, guess I can’t fault you for it then.” Shiro’s playful smile turned more sentimental and honest, “I missed you. Work’s been real rough and it’s getting harder and harder to get the chance to leave.”

Allura smiled back and locked their fingers, “I missed you, too.”

The two gazed fondly at each other, squeezing their fingers and putting their foreheads together, giggling.

Shiro had first come to Europa roughly 4 years ago when he was 17 and Allura was 14. He’d accidentally snuck up and startled her, which landed in her knocking the living daylights outta him. In repentance, Allura healed Shiro’s wounds and kept him hidden from her caretakers, who she knew would likely throw him straight out of the atmosphere if they saw him.

Since then, Shiro’s been visiting Allura whenever he gets the chance to, which has been becoming less and less often. It was a little upsetting to Allura, since the only other sentient beings she’d ever had the grace to be around were her caretakers. Whenever she asked about it, they said they didn’t like people of any species, so they just lived in solitude. Allura always suspected it was something more disturbing then that, so she never inquired why.

But being with Shiro made her really happy. He was strong and kind to all of the creatures Allura had seen him interact with, but also intelligent and righteous. He talked about the plights of his home-world and helped Allura understand that not everyone had been as lucky as she was with people who loved her, food and shelter. He listened to her whenever she talked about herself and always asked if he didn’t understand something. He was always so honest, too.

Allura kinda thought she was in love with him, too. And just maybe he liked her back, a little.

The two pulled apart and Allura stood up, “So tell me, Shiro, how are things like back on your home-world?”

Shiro stood up and they started walking, “They’re mostly okay. The whole universe is in an uproar, thought.”

“Oh?” Allura blinked as the mice scurried along with her, “Why’s that?”

Shiro shrugged, kneeling down to pick up Neshu and Yimi, placing them on his shoulder, “Something about Altea’s Princess returning to the throne or something.”

“Why would Altea’s Princess be missing in the first place?” Allura picked up Piya and Chibo, placing them on her shoulders as well.

“Well, the evil witch Haggar put a curse on her and she had to go into hiding. No one’s seen her since, but if the curse set to happen when she turns 18 doesn’t come to pass, then Altea will be welcoming her home.” Shiro explained, looking up at the sky.

“Did you know the princess?” Allura wondered, looking in the same direction as Shiro, “Any idea what she’d be like?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what she might be like. According to Father, I knew her when I was 3, but that was a long, long time ago. I’ve trained under her Cerberus, Kalor, for as long as I can remember, but even he hasn’t the slight clue where she is, let alone what she’s like. But honestly, I’m more worried about this mysterious fiance my father set me up with. I don’t even know her name.” Shiro looked down at his Galra arm, worry chewing at his heart, “I just hope she doesn’t hate me, since she’ll have to see a lot of me.”

Allura forced a smile, ignoring the nasty feeling in her gut that came whenever she thought about Shiro being with this girl and squeezed his Galra hand. He looked at her in surprise.

Allura merely smiled, “She’d have to be crazy not to like you. So what if you have this arm and the scars? I think they add to your charm. Plus you’re kind and honest, you know how to stop people’s suffering and you’re just. You’ll make a great King and your wife very happy. I’m sure of it.”

Shiro’s face had turned bright pink, nearly drowning out the scar on his nose, but he gripped back on Allura’s hand, “Thanks, Allura.”

She giggled and turned her head to smile at him, “That’s what friends are for, silly.”

Shiro grinned and shoved her shoulder, “You’re the silly.”

Allura shoved him harder, “No you are!”

“Oh yeah?” Shiro gave a savage grin as she shoved her again.

“Yeah!” Allura yelled, shoving him onto the ground.

Shiro landed in a huff and Allura ran off, laughing. Shiro chased after her, calling out how much trouble she was in, but Allura just kept sprinting, challenging him to come after her. The mice help on tight, barely staying put. Shiro caught up with her and tackled Allura to the ground. They rolled down a hill together, laughing all the way as they lost the mice and when they stopped tumbling, they were out of breath with Shiro on top of Allura, but they kept laughing.

When they finally did lose all their breath and intention to laugh, Shiro rolled off Allura and the two stared up at the sky while Jupiter circled above, the other moons not far from sight.

“I’m gonna miss this when I get married.” Shiro turned his head to Allura, “I’m gonna miss you.”

Allura turned to face him and shook her head, “I’ll figure out some way to see you, I promise. I’ve already explored everything on this entire rock, I’m sure I can convince Pidge, Lance and Keith to let me go exploring the universe, eventually. Maybe while that happens, I’ll find you.”

“When that happens,” Shiro reached out a hand and laced their fingers together, “I’ll do everything I can to make that easier for you.”

“And whenever you can’t help me,” Allura gripped a little bit tighter on his hand, “I’ll fight with everything I have to see you.”

“It’s a promise, then.” Shiro shook their hands.

“Of course.” Allura shook them in turn.

The two looked at their hands and slowly looked at each other. They continued to gaze at each other, subconsciously moving to wrap each other in their arms-

“ **Allura!** ”

Blinking out of the daze, Allura practically leaped away from Shiro and then opened the communicator, stammering, “H-hi Lance.”

On the screen, Lance gave her a look, “ **Are you okay, ‘Lura? You’re looking a little flustered. You’re not hurt, are you?** ”

“Nope, you just surprised me.” Allura giggled awkwardly, “I take it that I gotta come home now?”

“ **You know me so well.** ” Lance grinned, “ **Keith, Pidge and I kinda gotta tell you something, too.** ”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. Bye Lance, I love you. Tell Keith and Pidge that goes for them, too.” Allura hung up and fell on her back with a huff.

“I take it you gotta go?” Shiro asked, walking over to kneel by her side.

“Yep.” Allura chirped, sitting up. She gave Shiro a sad smile, bitterness swarming her heart, “I guess this is the last time we’ll see each other in a while, huh?”

Shiro looked down at his hands, “Yeah.”

The two sat in an awkward silence, before Allura stood up and ran away, departing with only two words:

“Goodbye, Shiro.”

Before she was out of sight.

Shiro sighed and pushed himself to his feet, turning and muttering:

“Goodbye, Allura.”

Before he too, left the clearing.

* * *

Lance grinned after Allura hung up, turning to the others, “Guys, this is gonna be the best birthday ever for her.”

Pidge shrugged, “I admit it, Lance. You did do a good job on the dress.”

“Who knew you could actually sew.” Keith stated, cold as ice.

“Fuck you, Keith, at least I didn’t need Pidge’s help to fix the cake I nearly burnt.” Lance snapped.

Keith grinned, “Just try it, McClain.”

Pidge made a disgusted face, “I’d rather not be present for that honestly.”

Lance snorted, “Liar, don’t think we don’t see you peeking through the door.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Pidge turned away, face bright pink, “Anyway, what do you think of the decorations? Pretty standard for a 18 year old who’s been isolated her entire life.”

It was just a banner with ‘Happy 18th Allura!’ in red, blue and green, a few balloons and some streamers. Simple enough, that’s for sure.

“I think she’ll love it.” Keith smiled, sadly, “I’ll miss this.”

Pidge and Lance gave him looks.

“This house, this moon, this life.” Keith gestured around, “Just being Keith, Lance and Pidge, strangers to society and raising a little girl we named Allura as our own. I’ll miss teaching Allura how to fight. I’ll miss you two doing your own things with her. I’ll miss all of us going on picnics and exploring Europa for both fun and science. I’ll miss it all.”

Pidge got a little sentimental from that, rubbing at their eyes, “Yeah, I’ll miss teaching her how to hack things and about gender stuff. I’ll miss it whenever she gets us all to watch a movie with her.”

“Now, now, guys, let’s not cry.” Lance blubbered, “We’ve had her for 18 years, it’s about time we shared this amazing girl with the rest of the universe.”

“18 wonderful years.” Pidge agreed, giving him a handkerchief.

Keith patted their shoulder, “We knew this would happen eventually.”

“But why’d it have to happen so soon?!” Lance cried, bursting into tears and throwing himself into Keith’s arms, “I want a few more years with our girl!”

Pidge tried to bite out some words, “Shut up, you idiot, you’re gonna make me cry.”

Keith also tried, “Too late, Pidgey, you’re already crying.”

They were all crying, falling into each other's’ arms and hugging one another tightly. They continued to blubber and cry about the things they were gonna miss about this and nearly decided they wouldn’t actually do this. But then they remembered the universe had been without the Red, Green and Blue Royals long enough and Altea needed it’s Princess back.

So they wiped their tears and prepared to for Allura’s arrival. Which came 5 minutes later.

As Allura opened the door, the three jumped out of their hiding places and yelled, “Surprise!”

Allura looked around in surprise, “You guys-”

“Happy 18th, Allura!” Lance grinned, presenting the blue dress he’d made for her, “I hope you like your present. I made it, Pidge decorated and Keith did the cake.”

Allura smiled at them, “Thanks you guys, I love it!”

Pidge grinned, “Let’s start cutting that cake then!”

They all sat down at the table and ate the cake Keith and Pidge made, talking about trivial things and telling her they wished they could do more for her. Allura of course said the dress was already over-kill and she was just happy to spend some time with them.

Once the cake was finished and the juniberry juice downed, Lance, Keith and Pidge knew they needed to tell her.

“Allura, remember how I said on the call there was something I needed to tell you?” Lance inquired.

Allura nodded, face stoic and calm, “Yeah, what was it?”

“Do you remember when we used to tell you stories from Earth? About princesses, dragons and witches?” Keith asked.

Allura nodded.

“Well, you’re kinda like Rapunzel or Aurora.” Pidge explained.

Allura blinked, “What?”

“You’re not human Allura, you’re an altean. A shape-shifter species that blend in with the local population if they spend enough time around them.” Keith explained, “You’ve been around nothing but humans for nearly 18 years, so you ended up growing up looking like us.”

“You’re also the Princess of Altea, the only daughter of King Alfor.” Lance added, “He knew someone was after you, so he asked us to take you into hiding and keep you safe. How else did you think Keith knew how to fight?”

“How is that even possible?” Allura looked down at her hands, “I couldn’t be a princess, I’m just Allura, I’m human like you guys.”

Pidge sighed and gave her a cube of something, “Eat this.”

“Why?” Allura demanded.

“Just do it.” Pidge ordered in the no-nonsense tone.

Frowning, Allura did as she was told and swallowed the cub. Her ears grew pointed and two pink triangles appeared under her eyes. Lance handed her a mirror and she looked at her reflection on shock.

“We’re sorry we had to dump all this on you at once, Allura, but we couldn’t risk revealing it any sooner than we had to.” Keith explained, “We never knew if the person after you was listening or not, so we had to be sure it was safe.”

Allura put down the mirror and started crying.

“‘Lura, we’re sorry.” Lance reached out a hand, hopping not to set her off, “We know this is hard, but-”

“It’s not that!” Allura cried, burying her face in her hands.

Not thinking they’d get throttled, the three went around the table and gave her a hug, wrapping their arms around her.

“What’s wrong, Allura?” Pidge asked.

Allura brought her hands from her face, balling them into fists in her lap, her tears landing on them, “I’ve been keeping a secret, too.”

Everyone went a little stiff.

“4 years ago, a ship crash landed here. There was only one person on it, but he was here without anyone knowing and stranded if he couldn’t fix his ship. He accidentally snuck up on me, I smacked him and then tended to his injuries. We fixed his ship once he was okay to work again and left.” Allura whimpered, “But then he started visiting, again and again, whenever he could. He told me about the universe, about Earth, Altea and the Galra. He’d older than me, but not by much, with scars all over his body that he hates. He’s kind and brave and strong, but he’s also playful and fun and smart. He told me he was a prince and he was engaged to someone he didn’t even know.” She burst into new tears, “And I’m in love with him! Now I’ll probably never see him again because I don’t think I can handle seeing him with someone who isn’t me, someone he doesn’t even love! But I’ll have to if I’m a Princess and I can’t...”

“Oh, Allura.” Lance murmured, tightening his arms around her, “It’ll get better, don’t worry.”

“I know it hurts now, kiddo.” Keith patted her shoulder, “God knows heartbreak kills.”

“But we’ll make it through.” Pidge assured, “You’re still our child and we’ll do our best to help you.”

Allura just continued to cry as hard as she could.

* * *

Later that evening, for the first time in 18 years, Lance, Keith and Pidge put on their armour, wrapped Allura in a cloak and they boarded the abandoned ship they’d used the last time. Using the cloaking decide Pidge has been perfecting over that time, they made it all the way to Altea undetected, after making a few wormhole jumps. They landed in a forest near to the capital city and walked to the castle. Using the same passageways they had all those years ago, Lance, Keith and Pidge led Allura through the twisting hallways and higher towers.

Finally, they reached a lavish room with a large bed, fireplace, dresser. The cabin Allura had spent her life in could fit in this room with space left over.

It made her even more homesick.

Lance guided her to the dresser with a mirror in front of it, “Go ahead, Allura, take a seat. That was a pretty long trip.”

Allura did as she was told while Pidge locked the doors and Keith closed all the curtains. Lance lit the fireplace, warming the room and providing some light.

This could be the last time they could be together like this.

Allura’s eyes pricked with tears.

Pidge, Lance and Keith converged behind her, smiling at her softly.

“You’ll be a wonderful Princess, Allura.” Pidge stated, “You’ve got looks, kindness, honesty, willpower.”

“But there’s still one thing missing.” Keith added, making a puzzled expression.

“Your crown, of course.” Lance pulled out a little tiara and placed it on her forehead, “Now you’re the perfect Princess.”

Allura stared at the mirror; at her pointy ears, the scales under her eyes, the crown on her head, the sad smiles on her caretaker’s faces, the room too big for just one person, the lack of nature, the room without her mice.

An image of Shiro flashed through her mind.

Allura buried her head in her arms and cried.

She was vaguely aware of Keith, Lance and Pidge hugging her or patting her, but she couldn’t focus on anything but the homesickness. This castle wasn’t her home, this room wasn’t her room, these men who she was going to meet in the morning wasn’t her family or protectors or advisers. Her home was Europa, her room was in that tiny cottage she’d always hide in when it rained, her family/protectors/advisers were Lance, Keith and Pidge.

This place wouldn’t be home. Not for a long, long time at least.

“We’ll leave you for a few moments, if that’ll make you feel better.” Keith added.

Allura nodded and she felt their loving and reassuring touches leave her back, but she didn’t call for them to keep hugging her, assuring her. They wouldn’t be there for her forever; she truly knew that now. She just needed to deal with this, like the Princess she was, now.

She had to grow up.

* * *

Haggar grinned. She couldn’t believe her luck. The poor, poor little princess was drowning in despair. It was such a hideous emotion to her gentle, innocent heart. It really wouldn’t take much to control the child’s body. All she needed was to offer her salvation.

Haggar cast a compliance spell on the princess, who stopped crying once it was cast.

Good, it was already making her numb.

“ _Rise._ ” Haggar said, voice echoing from the medium she used to entice the princess in, a ball of green light.

The princess stood from her seat, her cloak falling from her body adored in an obviously homemade dress. It was rather funny that the only thing she could bring back with her were the cloths on her body.

“ _Follow me._ ” Haggar spoke and started leading the girl through the passages behind the fireplace.

She took her higher and higher to the place she’d kept hidden from Alfor’s eyes long before the war against Zarkon had even started. She’d been saving her old laboratory for a special occasion. She’d even cleaned it out for the little princess. Spoiled child probably wouldn’t even thank her. Then again, that was Haggar’s own fault.

Not like she actually wanted gratitude from an altean of all the disgusting races.

The stupid royal trio’s voices echoed around the halls, calling out for their dear little princess.

Wait.

Oh goodie! The Cerberus’s voice was there, too. This would be a real treat.

For Haggar at least.

* * *

Kalor turned around frantically, gasping for breath already, “Allura!”

Spying a shadow, he turned, saw a girl who must have been Allura stand by a window-

Then vanish.

“Allura!” Kalor called, running to the window.

“Allura!” Lance yelled, sprinting into a room.

“Allura!” Keith cried, rushing down a hall.

“Allura!” Pidge screamed, nearly falling through  a window.

They all met in the middle, panting.

“I keep seeing her!” Keith spat.

“This is Haggar’s fault, she’s stalling us!” Pidge growled.

“There’s no way to know where she is!” Lance cried.

“This way!” Kalor started sprinting up the highest stairs, “I know the hidden chambers like the back of my hand!”

With that, they followed after Kalor, praying they’d get there in time to save their little girl.

* * *

Allura felt like she was floating. She couldn’t remember anything that had been going on before? Was it something special or important? Probably not. She never forgets if something important is going to happen.

Allura entered a room, but didn’t pay any attention to what was around her. It wasn’t really important.

The pretty light turned into an odd contraption she’d never seen before, with a wheel on it and a sharp point. Everything else about it wasn’t worth mentioning.

She reached for the sharp bit-

“Allura! Don’t touch anything!”

Was that Lance’s voice? It sounded like him. Were Keith and Pidge saying it too? She thought she heard their voices but, whose was that last voice? He sounded so familiar and warm, but she’d never heard him speak before.

Allura pulled her hand away from the spindle. If they didn’t want her touching it, then she shouldn’t.

“ _Touch the spindle._ ”

Allura felt her hand moving without her consent, but she still wasn’t worried. Or should she be?

“ _Touch it, I say!_ ”

Allura couldn’t stop her hand even if she’d felt like it.

* * *

Kalor burst through the door, “ALLURA!”

He looked around frantically, only for his eyes to land on the creature that had haunted his nightmares for the last 18 years.

Lance, Keith and Pidge cried out, “Haggar!”

The witch laughed, “Surprised to see me, royals?”

“Where’s Allura?!” Keith demanded, drawing his sword.

“Oh? You’re princess?” Haggar grabbed her cloak, “She’s right here.”

The witch pulled it back, revealing an 18-year-old girl who could truly only be Allura, the same baby he’d promised to protect, lying on the ground with a small pool of blood coming from her finger.

“Allura!” Pidge and Lance cried out.

Haggar cackled.

“Haggar...” Kalor growled, drawing his sword.

Haggar grinned at him.

He lunged for her, letting out a war cry:

“THIS ENDS NOW!”

He moved to shove his blade down her throat, but she vanished into thin air before his weapon could connect. Growling he sheathed his sword and turned to the warriors, to demand they go after her-

But halted at the sight.

Lance was crying his eyes out, voice quiet as he cradled her back, “I’m sorry, Allura.”

Pidge was kneeled over with their eyes in her stomach, “We never should’ve left her.”

Keith cradled her on the other side and kept his head lowered, unable to say a word, but his tears told everything.

Kalor walked towards Allura and took in her appearance. She had shimmering white hair to her lower back, dark skin, the typical pointed ears of an altean; she looked just like Alfor. The only difference was her scales were pink, while his were blue. If he didn’t know any better, Allura really was Alfor’s daughter.

But Kalor did know better.

He dropped to his knees and cried into his hands, hiding his face from the world. The reason he’d escaped the fire, the reason he’d kept running, the reason he made it to Alfor’s castle, the reason Kalor was live-

Was (dead) in a coma (that she might not even wake up from before what the hell is true love anyway?).

And it was all his fault.

* * *

As the fireworks went off outside to celebrate Allura’s return, the four warriors mourned for the fate that had befallen her. They placed her in a bed in the room she’d been cursed in, pulling the covers up to her shoulders and tucking her in tenderly. Kalor stood guard by the door as this went on, not wanting to intrude on a moment he had no right to be a part of.

Lance kept sniffling, as did Pidge while Keith remained disturbingly quiet.

They placed her arms above the blanket and crossed them at the fingers, then placed the dagger they’d given her on her 14th birthday in her hands.

It was such an inappropriate gift for a Princess. It was no wonder Allura didn’t believe them.

The thought only made Lance cry harder, “I’m sorry.”

He ran to the little balcony and rested his arms on the railing, hiding his face in them. He felt and heard Keith come up behind him and wrap his arms around Lance, nuzzling his neck and prepping kisses along it. Lance turned around and returned the embrace, nosing at Keith’s neck and kissing his collarbone.

It didn’t make him feel better.

Pidge emerged then, “What should we do? Tell Alfor we failed?”

Kalor showed up with them, “You didn’t fail. You raised her into a fine young lady, it was my job to protect her until the curse passed. It’s me who failed.”

Lance shook his head, but didn’t have the strength to pull away from Keith, “It’s no one’s fault but Haggar’s guys. We just have to tell him and Coran that and we’ll save her eventually, no problem.”

Keith nodded, “We can break the curse, even if it takes us a hundred years.”

Pidge frowned and turned to Kalor, “Kalor, why did you swear to protect Allura as her Cerberus?”

Kalor’s eyes hardened and he gazed at the girl he barely knew, but clearly felt protective of, “Because she saved my life. I wouldn’t have survived the burning of my village if I hadn’t needed to get her to safety. I owe Allura my life.”

Pidge smiled sadly, “I thought it was something like that.”

Pulling out one of their contraptions, Pidge sprayed something in Kalor’s face. He coughed for a few moments, pushing away the smoke cloud, but then he staggered to the ground. Mere seconds later, he was passed out.

“Pidge, why’d you do that?” Lance demanded.

Pidge started dragging Kalor’s body to Allura’s bed, “You think the kid deserves to relive the horrors of 18 years ago? Unlike Allura and Takashi, he was old enough to remember what happened when he ‘failed’ Allura the first time. I for one, do not want to deal with anyone else crying, so I say we pump this shit into the castle and make everyone pass out until Allura wakes up.”

Lance gave them a look like they were crazy, “You can’t be serious, Pidge!”

“Didn’t Allura say she was in love with someone who told her he was a Prince?” Keith asked out loud.

Pidge grinned, “If so, then all we gotta do is find this guy and get him and Allura to snog a little and everyone gets their happily ever after.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Keith replied, letting go of Lance and walking over, “Let me help you with him, Pidgey.”

“But guys, we don’t even know who this guy is and what if he’s lying?!” Lance yelled, “He could be anywhere in the universe!”

“That ever stopped us before?” Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “Dude, since when were you so negative?”

Pidge snickered, “You never call him ‘dude’ Keith, what’s with the change of heart?”

“Fuck you, Pidge!” Keith spouted, flipping them the bird.

Pidge snickered and stood up, having finished with Kalor. They put their hands on their hips and looked at Lance, “You ready to do the impossible, just like we always do? I mean, we kept Allura hidden from Haggar of all people for 18 years and people thought that was impossible. Finding a prince should be easy, considering we at least have some material to work with.”

“Huh?” Lance blinked, then his eyes widened with realization, “He’s older than me-”

“But not by much.” Keith added.

“With scars all over his body that he hates.” Pidge grinned, “Who do we know with a description like that?”

Lance grinned, “Taka-”

Keith slapped a hand on his mouth, “You want Haggar to hear you?!”

“Oh, right.” Lance rubbed the back of his forehead sheepishly, “Sorry.”

Pidge snorted, “You two are so gay.”

“And you like it, don’t pretend you don’t.” Lance grinned.

“I never said I didn’t.” Pidge shrugged, “Now, let’s get everyone passed out so we can go get our hero to save the day.”

The two nodded, “Right!”

* * *

Once they’d put everyone in the castle to sleep, the two took a ship and started heading for their hero’s last known location; the Galra Alliance's central command center. After a quick chat with Prorok, the man left in charge while Thace was at Altea, they’d learned the frightening truth.

Haggar had shown up and taken Takashi from them again. Who now preferred to be called Shiro, for whatever reason.

It didn’t take much convincing from Prorok to give them Haggar’s co-ordinates and infiltrate her base. They were sorta ex-soldiers, they’d done infiltration before.

Never this much was at stake though.

* * *

Shiro sat in his sell and cursed Haggar in his mind, pulling on his chains. Damnit, why’d he let her capture him again? Why’d he let this happen?!

He shivered as the room’s temperature dropped, proof of her being here.

Sure enough, his cell door opened and the witch herself entered in all her hideous glory, “Prince Takashi, it’s been so long.”

Shiro glared at her, hate sharpening his mind and senses, “Haggar, what do you want me for?”

She blinked and looked around the room, “Who, me? Dear boy, you’re sorely mistaken if you think I want you.”

“Cut the crap, Haggar. You don’t waste your time around trivial like myself unless it’s to torment them, since you’re so high and almighty.” Shiro smirked sarcastically, fear biting at the back of his neck.

Haggar’s grin widened, “Well, aren’t we grumpy today?”

Shiro’s scowl deepened.

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you.” Haggar chuckled, “But you are seriously not gonna like it.”

“Out with it, witch!” He ordered.

She laughed and nodded, “Very well then, since you asked so nicely.”

A project and want appeared, with a picture of a party that Shiro never remembered going to on it.

“Let’s go back 18 years ago, when I cursed a certain Princess who everyone was preparing to welcome home after so long.” Haggar pointed at the cradle in the picture. “This certain princess was taken into hiding by three warriors.”

The slide changed to show Keith, Lance and Pidge, Shiro’s childhood heroes and idols who went missing 18 years ago.

“They raised the princess as their own, making her believe she was a human outcast, like her dear caretakers who loved her despite this, for an entire 14 years, undisturbed by the rest of the universe.” Haggar giggled, “That is, until a ship crash landed on the moon they were living on.”

The slide showed one of Europa’s lush forests with a picture of Shiro’s ship from four years ago in the center, a clear crash site.

Shiro’s blood ran cold.

“The poor pilot had been running from the Head Druid Haggar, after she so graciously gave him an improved arm and battle skills at no extra charge.” She shrugged, “Of course, his leaving made Haggar very angry, so she ensured he was greatly injured when he left. Cold and alone, bleeding out, the pilot went walking, praying for some salvation.”

The slide changed to an image of 14-year-old Allura tending to 17-year-old Shiro’s wounds.

Shiro’s blood turned to ice.

“And he found it in the form of the strange human girl who slapped him on their meeting and then healed all his injuries with some kind of medicine he’d never seen before, but worked like a charm.” Haggar snorted, “I guess that’s one way to meet your wife.”

“No.” Shiro murmured, looking at Haggar in shock, “You mean Allura-”

“Is the same Altean Princess I cursed 18 years ago and is also your mysterious fiance no one would tell you the name of.” Haggar sighed happily, “Ahh, isn’t the universe ironic? I didn’t let you leave, yet you lead me to the one person I hadn’t been able to find for 14 years who I so desperately wanted to ensure was still alive, so my unfortunately altered curse could come to pass.” She grinned, “So thank you, Your Highness, you’re the reason she’s gonna be passed out for the next whoever knows how long until whoever she’s in love with kisses her.” Haggar blinked, “Oh wait.” She pointed at Shiro, “That’s you.”

“What?!” Shiro cried out.

Haggar cackled, “You heard me, boy! Little Allura said it herself so many times to her little mice, I think they only know you as the guy she likes. Of course, she only told her caretakers after they revealed the whole not human, but actually a altean princess, thing.”

Shiro started struggling on his chains again, “Let me out, you witch, let me out!”

Haggar smiled, “Sure. But only after 100 years.”

Shiro deadpanned, “What?”

Haggar left his sell, muttering about how Allura had better like beards, or something.

It didn’t matter. If even one word of the poison the witch spouted was true (Allura loving him, Allura being the Altean Princess, Allura being his fiance, Allura being asleep), then he had to get to her, he had to!

“Shiro?”

Pausing at the hushed whisper, Shiro looked out his cell door’s window, blinking in shock as blue eyes glanced back at him, “Prince Lance?”

The door opened and sure enough, there stood the Blue Prince, Shiro’s hero, giving him a smile, “It’s me alright.”

Pidge, the Green Princex ran in then and started working on his bounds, “Now let’s get you outta here, Allura needs you.”

Keith, the Red Prince stood at the door, “Hurry up, guys, we don’t know how long we got until Haggar comes back.”

“Done.” Lance grabbed his arm, “Now, let’s make like trees and leaf.”

With that, they started running.

* * *

It didn’t take Haggar long to notice her prisoner was escaping with some help from the trio of trouble makers who made her life so much harder. So she made it very hard for them to escape too, sending drones, experiments and all manners of monsters after them.

They dealt with each challenge as a team, Shiro with his arm, Lance with his rifle, Pidge with their taser/grappling hook, Keith with his double-edged sword and took down each monster as it came their way. They got in a ship that got them to Altea faster than they expected.

But Haggar got there before them and set up a dragon-like beast to take out Shiro before he could get to Allura. He struggled against the beast at first, his arm useless.

Then Lance, Keith and Pidge gave him some of their quintessence, purifying his arm of Haggar’s influence and he beat the beast, killing Haggar in the process.

Now at that was left was to get to Allura.

* * *

Shiro raced up the stairs, following the others as they tried to reach Allura. He didn’t care that there wasn’t a time limit, he needed to get to her, he needed to make sure she was okay, he-

Busting through the door, Shiro finally came to a stop, panting as he stared.

There lay Allura, in a stunning blue dress worthy of a princess, a dagger in her hands and a peaceful expression on her face, as if she truly were asleep instead of cursed. He’d always thought she was kinda cute, then beautiful as she got a bit older, but now…

The door slammed shut behind him, making him turn his head to see Lance and Pidge holding back Keith, who was clawing at the door.

“Come on, Keith, we know this is the only way!” Pidge yelled, pulling on his stomach.

“Yeah and Shiro really isn’t the worst person in the world to be her first kiss.” Lance added.

“I DON’T CARE, NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER, NO BODY!” Keith howled.

“Don’t be such a cling on, she’s 18 now, we can’t control her life, let alone her heart!” Lance snapped.

“Give it a fucking rest, Keith, seriously!” Pidge groaned, “Of all the times to go into Dad Mode, you pick now?!”

“SHE’S MY DAUGHTER AND HE IS NOT KISSING HER WITHOUT HER PERMISSION! OR MINE!” Keith roared.

Lance groaned, “For the love of God!”

Pidge kneed him in the groin.

Keith crumpled to the ground, keeled over as Lance tended to him.

Pidge gave Shiro a thumbs up.

Shiro returned it with a nervous smile and turned towards Allura, taking in a deep breath, then letting it out. He walked towards it, fighting the nervousness that crawled up his throat, memories coming to mind.

The first time he’d seen Allura, properly:

_Damnit, why was his head pounding like that? And what was that smell?_

_“You’re awake, oh thank goodness, I was scared I’d killed you.”_

_Blinking and turning his head, Shiro stared at the girl in rags before him, blinking in confusion, “Who are you? What happened?”_

_“Oh, I’m Allura.” The girl said, mashing up something in a blow or… something, “You snuck up on me and I accidentally slapped you unconscious. Sorry about that, by the way.”_

_“You…” Shiro blinked, confused and still dazed, “what?”_

_“If you can’t stay awake, it’s okay, just focus on getting better.” The girl started applying something to his skin, “It’s not much, but it’s always healed up my injuries real quick.”_

_Shiro thought he said something in turn, but maybe not._

The first time he’d thought she was cute:

_“Shiro!” 14-year-old Allura ran over to him once his ship landed._

_17-year-old Shiro smiled as he jumped out of the cockpit, only to get tackled by the mysterious girl. He landed on his back, winded, but once he could breath, he laughed for her._

_“Come on, come on, I gotta show you something!” Allura stood up and started tugging on his hand._

_“Alright, alright, calm down, Allura.” Shiro let himself be tugged along, “I can walk, ya know.”_

_“But running is faster, so get to it!” Allura ordered._

_He raised an eyebrow, “Is that an order, General?”_

_Allura giggled, “You bet.”_

_That’s honestly the cutest thing he’s seen since, well, maybe forever?_

_Shiro blushed when he realized that yes, Allura was the cutest thing he’d ever seen._

Their first fight:

_“Why’d you have to disappear like that?!” 15-year-old Allura screamed, “I thought you were dead!”_

_“It’s not my fault my father dragged me off to royal training or whatever! It’s not like I wanted to do it!” 18-year-old Shiro scowled, “But I guess we can’t always get what we want, can we?”_

_“This isn’t about what I want, I was really worried about you!” Allura yelled, “You’re so stupid, Shiro, how could you do that to me?!”_

_“Didn’t you hear what I said, it wasn’t my fault!” Shiro snapped, “Maybe you only keep me around because you like to yell at me all the time about your stupid little mice and your stupid little perfect life!”_

_“The mice aren’t stupid, they’re my friends Shiro, how dare you insult them!” Allura yelled, “They’ve always been nicer to me then you ever were!”_

_“Then I guess we’re done!” Shiro said, voice calm and cold._

_“FINE! I hate your hair, anyway!” Allura walked away in a huff._

_“Well you stink!” Shiro yelled after her._

The make up:

_It had been a week after the fight and Shiro couldn’t take the guilt anymore, so he left for Europa as soon as he could and searched for Allura._

_“Allura, I’m sorry!” He yelled in the clearing, “I didn’t mean it when I said your life was stupid or that the mice were! I shouldn’t have said any of that and I’m real sorry. You don’t have to forgive me or anything, you can tell me to go to hell! But please, just let me know you at least heard me! I never meant to make you so mad and upset and I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I swear, if you talk to me again, I’ll never make you feel like that, ever. That was really, really wrong of me.”_

_He stayed quiet for a few moments, then the sound of whimpering reached his ears. He turned his head and saw Allura walk out from behind a tree, tears running down her face._

_“I’m sorry, too.” Allura cried, “I’m sorry I blamed you for disappearing, it wasn’t your fault, but I kept thinking of the worst case scenario and I got carried away. I’m sorry I yelled at you and I’m sorry I made you so bad you yelled back.”_

_She held her arms out and Shiro ran to her, hugging her tightly and Allura hugged him back. The two continued to murmur apologies until Allura got a little spark back and they ended up play arguing. They were okay after that and ended up laughing just like they usually did for a while until Shiro had to leave._

When he first realized how beautiful she was:

_The two of them were stargazing like they usually did whenever 19-year-old Shiro could stay the night. 16-year-old Allura was talking about the constellations and a story her caretakers told her when she was young based on them. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off her._

_It had been a bit of a while since he’d last seen Allura, but it felt almost as if she’d changed during that time, somehow. Or maybe his perspective changed. He wasn’t sure._

_Allura was wearing that same sort of ratty dress she’d always worn since they first met, the same length on her arms and legs, but for some reason it looked different on her. Prettier, more… something. Her hair was still as long as a lion’s mane and puffy as a cloud, her eyes were still that shade of blue that reminded him of the ocean, her skin was still as dark as wood._

_His heart skipped as he came to the conclusion, a blush dusting his cheeks._

_Allura was beautiful._

When he realized he was so, so in love with her:

_20-year-old Shiro and 17-year-old Allura were arm wrestling, the mice judging their moves._

_Allura smirked._

_Then effortlessly shoved his Galra hand down._

_“Wha?!” Shiro glanced between the yawning Allura and his metal arm a few times, then sighed, “I give up! There’s no winning with you!”_

_Allura raised an eyebrow at him, “It took you 10 defeats in a row to realize that?”_

_“Screw you, ‘Lura.” He pouted, just for fun._

_Allura laughed, “Love you too!”_

_Shiro’s eyes widened, his blood rushed to his face, his throat went dry, he stopped breathing, his heart was beating like mad-_

_“Shit, I gotta go, Jupiter’s nearly over the trees. Later!” Allura ran off towards her house, leaving Shiro alone in the clearing, in a state unfit to travel._

_It was only when his head hit his pillow that night that he realized why that happened._

_He was in love with her. He was in love with Allura, the mysterious girl, living on a rock with three people and he was Shiro, prince of the Galra Alliance, betrothed to some girl he’d never even met-_

_Shiro was so, so done._

He thought about the good and the bad as he sat by Allura’s still form. He locked their fingers, the way Allura always did it and lowered himself over her.

He looked at her closed eyes and the long lashes, he looked at her lips, so torn from biting whenever she was nervous.

“Sorry I had to do this without your permission.” Shiro murmured against her lips.

Then he kissed her, not much more than a peck really, considering how little of her lips he was actually touching. He stayed where he was for maybe a few more moments then he was welcome to, then pulled back, praying to the gods he didn’t believe in that this would work.

For a while, nothing happened. No hand twitch, no fluttering eyes. Just her breathing.

Heart heavy, Shiro stood up from the bed, allowing her fingers to fall from his grasp.

A whole hand held onto one of his fingers, tightly.

“Shiro?”

Turning around slowly, Shiro saw Allura’s head turning towards him, her fingers all wrapped around one of his own, her face hazy with confusion.

He turned around and laced their fingers, the way they’d usually do and he kneeled at her side, “Allura, thank God.”

“What happened?” She asked, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. Allura blinked and then she was wide awake, sliding off the bed, “Shiro, why are you crying?”

He merely smiles through the tears and hugs her, “You’re awake, that’s why!”

“Shiro, what the hell?” Allura exclaimed, blinking, “You’re acting really weird!”

Shiro just laughed and held her tighter, continuing to cry, “I’m just so happy you’re alright.”

She gave him a look, “Why wouldn’t I be? Also, why are you here? Like,” her face turned crimson, “cuddling me after just seeing me yesterday.”

Shiro pulled back from the hug and gazed at her softly, “I’m in love with you, Allura. Can I kiss you? Please?”

Allura blinked at him for a few moments, entire face going pink.

Shiro pulled away from her a little more, his own face pink, “You don’t have to, if you don-”

Yanking on his collar, Allura smashed their lips together, glaring at him as if to say ‘you’re an idiot’. Shiro merely smiled into the kiss and went back to hugging her, tilting his head to show her how it’s really done.

By the time he had to break for air, he was pretty sure Allura knew how to kiss, if the way she came in for another a few seconds later was anything to go by.

* * *

While the two continued their kissing, Pidge, Lance and Keith dealt with all the messes. They woke up everyone at the castle and informed them of the Princess’s return, but to leave them alone for a little while.

Sure enough, Allura and Shiro descended the stairs a little while later, both of them smiling brightly as they greeted the guests. Allura was certain the meeting between her and Alfor would be awkward, but things were actually pretty pleasant all things considered. Coran was a laugh and she liked Thace. Kalor was a different experience entirely, but in a good way.

Lance’s family just so happened to be at the ball and all rushed to greet the son, brother, cousin, nephew or grandson they hadn’t seen for 18 years.

Pidge had a reunion with their mother, father and brother, who had missed them dearly.

Keith and Thace had a long son/father talk.

It was a wonderful night and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
